The New Senshi
by bluewack
Summary: A new evil appears and so does a new generation of Senshi.
1. Prologue

Chapter One

In the distant future, the people of Crystal Tokyo are living happily. The enemies have been vanquished, the Senshi are needed no more. So they are able to live normal lives.

Eight years later.

The Senshi are all happy with their lives. But unfortunately peace can never last long. A new evil has come to take Crystal Tokyo. And that means new Senshi. Instead of Serena and the rest, a new leader must take her place. Who else would it be other than Rini.

Follow the story of Rini and the new Senshi. 

Preview to the next chapter:

"Come on Diana. We are going to be late for the concert." The pink hair girl yelled over her shoulder. A small gray cat ran behind her, "Easy for you to say, Rini. My legs aren't nearly as long."

Rini laughed at the comment. She collided with something solid, "OW!!" She rubbed a small bump on her head.

The solid thing come to find it was the back of a girl. She turned to Rini and let her hand out wit ha frown, "You really need to watch where you are going."

Rini only let out a moan when she took the strange girls hand, "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't look before I turn the corner.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

OK so the prologue wasn't all that good. I'm going to try better on this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been eight years since Rini had traveled to the present. Now she was still living with Serena's parents as she went off to college. Rini was in high school now, she was still the same, but older and bigger. She wore her hair the same with, small bunny barrettes in front of each bun.

She had been given a ticket to see Michiru play. She was already taking some of her mother's ability to be late. She was turning a corner, "Come on Diana. We are going to be late for the concert." The pink hair girl yelled over her shoulder. A small gray cat ran behind her, "Easy for you to say, Rini. My legs aren't nearly as long."

Rini laughed at the comment. She collided with something solid, "OW!!" She rubbed a small bump on her head.

The solid thing comes to find it was the back of a girl. She turned to Rini and let her hand out with a frown, "You really need to watch where you are going."

Rini only let out a moan when she took the strange girl's hand, "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't look before I turned the corner."

Rini looked the girl over. She looked about the same age as her, but a light taller. She had light blonde hair almost white compared to her tan complexion. She wore a pair of loose denim pants with combat boots, a tight green shirt showing her curves. What Rini really noticed was her eyes, they reminded her of Setsuna's so sad and distant, "Why are you in a hurry?"

Rini shook her head, "Oh a friend of mine is having a concert and I don't want to be late."

"Is that the one in the park?"

"Yes how did you know?"

The girl gave Rini a small smile, "Lucky guess."

Rini looked at her watch to see she had only five minutes and she was still three blocks away, "Dang I'm going to be late."

"Why don't you ride with me. I have my bike around the next corner." The girl asked.

Rini shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I never met you before, and I don't know anything about you."

It was the girl's turn to shrug her shoulders, "Ok, but it is a while till the park and you're not going to be on time."

She began to walk off till Rini touched her elbow, "What is you name?"

"It is Mieko."

Rini gave Mieko a large smile, "Well we are off to a good start. Will you still take then?"

Mieko gestured her to follow, "Then lets go."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They made it to the concert in the nick of time. They found a spot on the grass, the rest of the Senshi were near each giving Rini a small frown. She only smiled innocently and pointed to Mieko whispering she will explain it later.

Michiru walked on the stage, as everyone became silent, "I like to thank everyone who came. I hope you all enjoy this concert."

She took up her violin and began a song in a low tune then ended it much faster. The ones that weren't clapping were wiping tears away. She took this as an advantage to walk off the stage, there she took a glass she had saved off the table. Not even getting a sip from it screams came from outside. Running out she watched as people ran off. Her friends helped the ones that had fallen up. Jumping off the stage she ran to Rei, "What is wrong?" 

The dark hair priestess turned to her, "There is some kind of snake around here, it has already bitten one person."

As if the creature had been called it slithered towards them. It would have looked like a common cobra, but it was made of water. It slithered toward Rei, she realized what it was doing to jump back in time to have it strike at her. 

Michiru didn't have the same luck when the snake attacked it struck below the ankle. It felt like ice water was running through her veins. Knowing its job was done the serpent slithered away to search for a new prey. She collapsed on the ground hugging herself trying to warm up. All the water senshi wanted to do was sleep, but unfortunately she stayed up long enough to watch her friends transform to battle a creature then fall to the ground from the fate as her. As the last one fell she finally was able to drift to a dreamless slumber. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I hope whoever reads this likes it and you know how to make it up for me review. Yes, I know it sounds hard but if you really try it can be done and then maybe I might add another chapter.

Well that was my two cents for the day.

Ja. 


End file.
